camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest to Retrieve the War Chariot
Dream= |-|General Idea= Someone has let one of Ares' chariot horses go, which led to a struggle between the Olympians, for Ares got mad and blamed everyone, more on Athena. While Athena is busy calming and stopping Ares, her spear, too, was stolen. To make the argument worse, the same person took the war god's chariot itself, and make him angrier. Athena, with all her wisdom, guesses that the thief is a demigod—though with someone as a help—that plans to causes another war between the gods. She uses her powers to try to surely guess where her spear and the chariot may be found, with all her thinking and guessing leading to Edmonton in Canada. To help her with, she sends Lallaine to find both items, and also giving suggestions on who should she bring on the quest. |-|End Game= Turns out, it was indeed a demigod who wanted war to sprout out between the Olympians. A child of Ares, who used his ability to ride and drive the chariot away from his father, and also tried sneaking out Athena's spear to gauge more anger from both deities—with the help of a child of Hermes. And since both deities are powerful and led to the old Peloponnessian war, the demigods used them to cause another one, which might lead to the destruction of the Olympians and Olympus itself. The questers found out that both the demigods was seriously angry to the gods, and joined the Broken Covenant, causing him to make an idea that has a great chance to have annihilation. |-|Questers= Quest Giver: Athena Questers: #Lallaine Daniels (Athena) #Jesse (Peace Nymph) #Jordan Diablore (Ares) #Nin Daemon (Nyx) #Megan Chambers (Apollo) |-|Gifts= The questers will receive blessings from Athena and Ares—though not much. Lallaine: An emerald-prism pendant with filigree designs that can morph into anything that is connected to architectural designing that has more efficient ability than an ordinary one. Jordan: A small bracelet with black gems that is charmed with Ares' magic. It can turn into a shield that is enchanted to be sturdier then the average shield Nin: A simple silver-chained whistle from Athena and a help of his mother that can call to the shadows and form a war object, either a solid shield, sword, or spear without using energy. Jesse: A ring with sapphire gems embedded in it from Athena and some help from Harmonia herself. The ring gives Jesse the power to talk to someone—as if having an Iris message—for a limited time, as long as it is not an enemy. Megan: With the magic of Apollo (and the persuasion of Athena), a golden-chained necklace with an amber prism that lets her mimic any voice/sound that she had heard. |-|Locations= *Camp Half Blood: start of the quest: #encounters empousai who tires to lure some of the questers and takes a taxi to airport *Long Island MacArthur Airport (Islip Airport): #travel to Edmonton *Edmonton International Airport: #arrival in Edmonton #meet griffin, then some hellhounds #steals car for a drive to museum *Royal Tyrrell Museum of Paleontology #meet Mnemosyne in form of a tour guide, who helps questers in locating the spear and chariot, talking about a 'challenge' from some deities that would help them take care of the horses #encounter a few Laistrygonian giants #finds an abandoned car and drives to Calgary *Calgary Stampede Park #climbs up Calgary Tower to see full view of the Stampede Park and dine for a while #encounters the Erotes, which are now the ones who give the challenge as they confuse the questers. The challenge: to get Eros' torch and Anteros' golden club while trying to deal with the Kharites in the Stampede Grandstand (Both the Erotes and Kharites are playing with them) *Stampede Grandstand: #finally finds the chariot, horses complete, wandering around the many wagons and horses with the now the help of the Erotes as they had completed the challenge #meets Nemesis in a form of a rodeo to inform confusingly about Athena's spear, leaving shortly *Airport Trail Tunnel #travels there with the Ares quester driving the chariot #finally finds the spear together with the thieves, who was hiding inside huge rooms in the tunnel where a construction was still taking place #abrupt attacks from a few lamiai #Hermes and Phobos arrives under the order of Athena to take the spear and chariot and sentence the thieves Quest Camp Half-Blood Lallaine: '''She wakes up in a daze, trying to understand what she had dreamt of. ''Spear and chariot, missing? Apollo and Ares kids? Underworld and peace? What in the world? ''She gets up and throws some clothes on and goes outside. It is earlier than she expects, but she heads straight to the cabin in front of theirs', Ares'. Once she arrives, she knocks on their door. '''Jordan: He was awake playing video games because he couldn't sleep when he heard the knock and got up answering the door with a yawn "Hey" he said. He was wearing a simple t shirt and some sleeping pants his hair all messed up as it was early in the morning. "What's up Lallaine?" he asks the fact dawning on him that if she was here at this time there could be a problem. Lallaine: '''"There's a serious problem." She breathes first before telling him. "My mom sent me a dream. Her spear is lost, and your dad's chariot is, too. So, we need to find it take it back," she says, not really calm. "And I need your help. Anyway, you're a kid of Ares." She stomps her foot for no reason. "Ugh, why now?" she mutters to herself. '''Jordan: His eyes widen at the mention of his dad's chariot "Uh oh my dad is probably going to be like wrecking stuff trying to get it back we better get that back but we are going to need some help we can't do it ourselves who should we take?" he says as he thinks about what he needs to get in order to leave camp for the mission Nin He walks by, baton clipped to his waist and shirt tucked into his pants, drinking a bottle of water when he passes by the Ares cabin. Feeling worry free from his recent work-out Nin waves at the two talking by the door "Hey you guys!" and takes another swig of water. Stopping because he feels the tension in the air and the attitude of the two he watches but, he shrugs thinking "probably nothing, mind your own". Lallaine: '''"My mom said I need to bring a child of Ares—that is you—and of Apollo, of the Underworld, and osmeone connected to peace, maybe a Harmonia kid...or even a nymph..." Her attention then gets snatched by Nin, and she stares at him for a while when something clicks in her head. ''Underworld. ''"Nin!" she starts. "You're a child of Nyx, right? Please, I need your help!" She tells him everything, using her hands a lot. '''Megan: Having a degree of control over disease was seriously helpful for her. Yeah, working in the infirmary was great, but now when someone got a cold, she could make a house call and deal with their ish. In fact, that day she had just been making a house call for a daughter of Ares, who seemed to not be feeling well. She finished up her work with the girl, leaving her in bed sleeping. She quitely closes the door, not wanting to wake her. When she turns around, she is greated by three conversing faces. Megan is caught a little by surprise, as she'd been wrapped up in her thoughts. "Oh hi guys," she whispers, giving a pleasant smile. "Just on my way out." Category:Quests Category:Summer June